The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a cigarette filter and more particularly to an apparatus for manufacturing a tobacco filter with a granular additive added into the filter.
Various granular additives have heretofore been added into tobacco filters for improving the adsorbability and absorbability of the filters. Usually such additives are each added into a certain portion in a filter material so as to be enclosed with the filter material, or a filter material is divided into two filter halves and a granular additive is added so as to be held between those filter halves.
Of the above two kinds of tobacco filters, in the former there is the possibility that during transport or smoking the additive added into the fiter material will move and be exposed to a smoking end of the tobacco filter and get into the smoker's mouth. In the former, moreover, since the additive is concentrated on one part of the filter material, it is impossible to ensure a large area of contact of the additive with the tobacco smoke passing through the filter material and consequently the adsorbing and absorbing properties of the additives are impaired.
On the other hand, in the latter case, its structure wherein the additives is held between the two filter halves, is effective for preventing the movement of the additive, but is disadvantageous in that the tobacco filter manufacturing process becomes complicated, resulting in increased cost. In the latter case, moreover, it is impossible like the former case to ensure a large area of contact of the additive with the tobacco smoke passing through the filter material with the result that the adsorbing and absorbing properties of the additive are impaired.